Kakeya Iyoku
AxCftap_dmY Main Theme Kakeya Iyoku (いよくかけや) is the daughter of Kisui Iyoku and Suzume Aburame and current Daimyo of the Land of Rivers following her father's death. At a young age, she has demonstrated a natural urge to invent. Her intelligence has been touted as incredible for her age, and she has been seen building a wide variety of contructs that run off of steam powered by her Lava Release, which was inherited from her father, and an application of water via a series of water chambers that periodically cool the lava down to produce steam. Her inventions have even helped the . Thanks to her knowledge of steam power, she has created a more advanced refinement process, allowing the miners to turn their gold into ingots at a much faster rate thanks to a steam press that creates the ingots with specialized casings that fit in the machine. Having been dubbed the village's premier inventor, she prides herself in constructing just about anything her mind could come up with. Due to inheriting vision traits from both Kisui and Suzume, she has limited vision and must wear corrective glasses in order to see properly. For many years, Kakeya and her family lived a life of peace, until the Jashinists attacked the Land of Rivers. Kakeya and Kisui did their best to protect the capital village of the Land of Rivers, but Kakeya ended up getting killed. With her father weakened and wounded, he gave up his life using the Samsara Rebirth technique to revive those who perished in the battle, including Kakeya. With the death of her father leaving her grief stricken, she hesitantly took on the reigns as the current Daimyo of the Land of Rivers to push the fight against the Jashinists. Background Kakeya was born on a relatively warm November. She was quick to learn how to walk, standing on her own feet when she turned one. By two and a half, she was already talking up a storm. She showed all the signs of a potential prodigy. By three, she took some scraps of metal that were around the house and built a simple, but effective model of a small toy. Kisui, proud of the genius talent Kakeya demonstrated, helped her pursue further in that field, teaching her the ins and outs of metal. By that time, the things she built became more and more incredible. At the age of five, she began experimenting with her inherited Kekkei Genkai; Lava Release. By building a steam powered generator, she designed a system of water chambers that activate when enough heat is produced, which drops water against the lava rocks, which she creates by making sure her Lava Release is five parts Earth, three parts Fire. She modified this generator into an ingot pressing system to be used by the Katabami Gold Mine to make the refinement process much more efficient. Over the years, she was guided and trained by Kisui, who taught her many things, ranging from the utilization of her ninjutsu, to the more refined forms of taijutsu that exists in the world. She spent twenty five years perfecting her inventions, taijutsu and ninjutsu, refining them into something of perfection. During her training with Kisui, the village was attacked by Jashinists, looking to gain a foothold on their march northwards. Though Kakeya and Kisui put up a promising fight, driving back the Jashinists for days, Kisui's age was catching up to him and he was weak. As Kakeya tried to regroup with Kisui, she was struck down and killed by a Jashinist who ambushed her from behind. As her vision began to fade, she watch Kisui fight back the Jashinists in a rage over the assault, pushing them out of the village. With one last effort, Kisui sacrificed himself using the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to revive those who lost their lives in the village against the Jashinist assault, giving up his life in the process. As Kakeya felt life return to her, she ran to Kisui, whose life had faded away before she could get back up. With her heart crushed by the loss of her father, she swore revenge against the Jashinists. As she set Kisui's body onto a funeral pyre, she looked towards the people, telling them that she will be grasping the reigns of Daimyo to better protect the Land of Rivers. Appearance Wanting her to stand out, Suzume helped Kakeya pick out a series of widely visible outfits and always kept her hair in a different style each day. With an orange hat adorning her head, the hat has a large, oval shape to it, with a large emerald at the front. Her hair is light blonde, tied in two large pig tails with leather bracers at the ends. Adorning her face are a pair of thick framed, corrective glasses to help with her poor vision. Below the neck, she wears a collared dress, matching the pattern of her hat, with a jacket over that, with the same pattern, but with leather details and an amethyst at the front. She wears a pair of different gloves, a white glove on her left hand, and a specially designed glove to help her control her Lava Release on her right hand. She wears a pair of black and white stockings with a pair of matching detail boots. When she turned ten, she let her hair down and had it straightened out, wishing to choose a more simple look for herself. As such, she often wears a green dress with white accents and black shoes. As she got older, her appearance remained relatively unchanged throughout the years, only really changing her attire, more than anything else. As an adult, she wears more thinner framed glasses and tends to wear a fashionable winter attire, accented in blues and whites with a white beret. Personality Kakeya's personality has been described as infectious. With a bright smile on her face every day, she helps bring a brighter light to the Land of Rivers with her ever-positive attitude. Every day, she's always walking around the village, talking to the people and getting to know them. Her personality has also rubbed off on Kisui, who has found himself happier than he has been all his life. She rarely stays in one place for too long, always moving about whenever she can and finding new things to work on. Her pride as an inventor motivates her to build newer and greater things, and she always feels happy when someone gives praise to her inventions. This praise helped her find a niche in helping build things that help the people of the village. She always feels happier when the people around her are happy. After thirty years, her personality would begin to take a more drastic change following the loss of her father. Much more bitter and disillusioned with the world, she began becoming a more darkened person, wishing to push out the Jashinist threat as much as physically possible. Unlike her father before her, she has no cares of holding back against the people she hates if they try to fight her, and will kill them if something doesn't stop her. For Jashinists, though, nothing can stop her from tearing them apart if one so much as crosses her path. Abilities At a young age, Kakeya has shown a gifted appreciation over the arts of invention. With her talents in inventing, Kakeya has built a wide arrangement of inventions, ranging from simple steam pumps, to complex ingot presses. Her talents extend far beyond such constructs, though. If she wanted to, she could invent virtually anything, up to personal combat golems that run off of steam power. With her skills in Lava Release, Kakeya can manipulate how much power the golems use. Even at her age, her skills in Lava Release are exemplary. By manipulating the Earth-to-Fire ratio of her Lava Release, Kakeya can change the properties of her lava. When using her steam constructs, she uses an earth dominant form of Lava Release, while water chambers within the constructs serve to cool the lava rocks, creating steam. Her talents of inventing, combined with her skills in Lava Release, make her a fairly skilled combatant, even at her age. With some training with her father, she picked up a few pointers in taijutsu and ninjutsu, allowing her to become a more well rounded individual. Ninjutsu With an excellent control of her chakra, Kakeya has demonstrated a wonderful form of ninjutsu in the usage of her Lava Release. By creating ultra hot rocks, Kakeya can control her terrain calmly and efficiently, forcing her opponents to move how she wants them to, restricting their movements by forcing them into a predetermined path. Even those who try to gain an advantage in air are grounded by ultra hot rocks floating in the air, scorching them if they get too close. Overall, her usage in Lava Release can change the tide of battle into her favor. But she's also capable of using her Lava Release offensively. By creating ultra hot currents in the air, Kakeya can generate quick bursts of intense heat against her opponent, searing their flesh in temperatures ranging upwards of thousands of degrees. She's a dangerous ninjutsu user, both due to her craftiness, and her lethality in its usage. By using her Lava Release in a more defensive manner, Kakeya can form lava around her wrists and knees to block strikes, punishing taijutsu users by delivering severe burns upon them as they attempt to attack her. Due to the intense heat brought on by the rocks, water alone isn't enough to put out the rocks and can stay hot even when submerged, making water defenses largely useless against her Lava Release, Over time, any water that comes into contact with the rocks will evaporate, turning into steam that she can direct into her steam constructs. Taijutsu With some training alongside her father, Kakeya has learned how to utilize taijutsu efficiently at a very young age. Even at the age of ten, she was capable of holding her own against people who have spent their whole lives dedicated to the art of taijutsu. With a steady stance, Kakeya keeps her posture balanced and firm. With a balanced range of fighting capabilities, Kakeya uses a broad form of different types of taijutsu, all combined into a single style meant to counter virtually any form of taijutsu, which she can identify based on her opponent's stance. By utilizing a form of taijutsu that can overcome her opponent's, she uses her thin frame to storm her opponent with speed and precision, combined with careful joint strikes meant to slow her opponent down. By using well placed oblique kicks, Kakeya kicks the kneecap area to slow down her opponent's movements, and delivers strong kicks against the inner and outer thigh to take away power from her opponent's strikes, since all physical strikes gain their power from the feet. Using well placed kicks against the midsection, Kakeya can sap away her opponent's stamina by making it painful for them to catch their breath, and if she happens to kick the liver, can bring her opponent to their knees. With a hard enough kick towards the temple, Kakeya can unbalance her opponent's equilibrium and follow up with a barrage of accurate, conscience breaking punches and kicks to induce a severe concussion against her opponent. By utilizing the clinch, Kakeya can deliver crushing kicks by holding on to the back of their head and pushing it down towards her knee, or use her opponent's momentum against them to get them against the ground and utilize powerful joint locks to subdue her opponent, forcing them to give up or end up with a broken limb. With more precise locks called compression locks, Kakeya can grab onto specific joints like the Achilles heel and bend them in ways they aren't meant to bend. In the aspect of the Achilles heel, Kakeya will bend the tendon against her forearm while moving it towards the back of the ankle, using her forearm as a wedge and fulcrum to deliver excruciating pain, or even complete severing of the tendon. By using her small frame and high speed inherited from her father, Kakeya can zip past her opponent's defenses and grab onto their arm and twist them onto the ground into a painful armbar, either forcing them to submit, or breaking their arm. Further using her skills on the ground, if she's on her back, she can loop one leg around her opponent's neck and lock it in with her other leg, trapping their arm against one carotid artery while she locks down the other with her leg. Pulling down on her opponent's head puts more pressure against the choke, forcing them to either submit, or lose consciousness. Over the course of twenty five years, these skills would only become sharper. With her mixed martial arts becoming more refined, Kakeya has become just as much of an incredible taijutsu practitioner as her father was, perhaps even better. With incredible strength in her legs, she can deliver crushing kicks that can shatter stone, like her father was able to, but thanks to her smaller frame, she can throw her kicks much faster than her father, allowing her to deliver quick, devastating attacks at any angle. Her punches have also become sharper, using close, precise jabs to help set up combos for hooks and uppercuts. Using these punches against the body allows her to deal lots of damage to her opponent, sapping away their stamina with each punch she throws. Combined with her leg kicks, Kakeya can set up big shots whenever she wants by forcing them to protect their body and leave their head wide open. Using the elbows also allows her to deal devastating damage by cutting her opponent with sharp, quick elbow strikes against the face. If she manages to open up a cut above the eye, she can cause blood to get into her opponent's eye, distorting their vision and making it harder for them to counter her attacks. Her submission skills had also become sharper over the years. By utilizing more advanced movement, Kakeya can take the back of her opponent, and, using her legs to trap her opponent's legs while she grabs her opponent's head, can twist the legs and upper body in opposite directions in a painful body lock called the twister, which puts so much intense pressure on the spine, it forces the opponent to tap out, or risk the chance of fracturing their spine. Another submission she can do off her back is called the banana split. By pulling one leg of her opponent with her arms, she pushes the other leg with her left shin, using her right foot as a fulcrum to put pressure against the leg. As the legs split, it puts intense pressure in the tendons in the legs leading to the groin area, forcing another quick tap or risk tearing of the tendons. Studying through the arts of the Hyuga's Gentle Fist, Kakeya taught herself how to apply its effects to her taijutsu, allowing her to utilize her chakra to give her taijutsu a boost. By delivering quick, sharp bursts of chakra, she can increase the striking range of her attacks, and also deal incredible blow back damage. With her intelligence and willingness to learn, it didn't take her long to gain a rhythm utilizing the Gentle Fist as an incorporation to her taijutsu. By using her chakra, Kakeya can deliver strong, punishing blows that look like they miss, until the path of her chakra hits her opponent directly. By using it to enhance her clinches, Kakeya can manipulate the chakra flowing in her tenketsu to increase her grip, making it like trying to escape out of a prison when she grabs hold of her opponent. Ninshuu An ancient form of ninjutsu, its forefather, Ninshuu as a concept was meant to bring the world together in harmony, but failed as people learned how to weaponize it for their own selfish purposes. There have been many people who have attempted to revive the concepts of Ninshuu, but many have failed to do so. Very few have successfully done so, and even then, it only lasted for so long. These are things Kakeya wishes to rectify, but her hatred gets too much in the way for her to realize her true potential. But she's had some experience in using it to help those she is close to. By using harmonious vocalization, Kakeya can sync the energy of her allies together, all linking them to each other as one, allowing her to communicate with each of them on a mental level, help them sync their abilities. Quotes "Life and death may be back to back, but they will never face each other. ...I'll show you. This is what it means to kill something." "If there's one thing my father's death taught me, it's that anyone can die under the right circumstances. Why are these Jashinists any different? Just because they get so called immortality for killing other people? What good does immortality do them when they're in a thousand little pieces?" "The Rasengan. A sphere of pure, concentrated chakra, constantly spinning. It was created as a way to mimic the process of the Tailed Beast Bomb at a human level. Though the execution is incredibly difficult, the process is quite simple; Release chakra, compress to sphere, and release." - Kakeya describing the Rasengan "Behold... the Shadow of the Father." "I have to make an example that the Iyoku clan is not one to be fucked with." "You're wasting your time. You couldn't break my father, and you will not break me. So go ahead, do what you want. Peek out from behind corners. Stand over me while I sleep. Follow me wherever I go. It makes no difference. At this point, there is nothing you can do to me, and nothing you can take from me. You did your worst, and I made you bleed on your own turf. So try me; we'll see how tough you are in MY world."